emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4315 (21st March 2006)
Plot When Daz quizzes Andy about Katie's progress, he informs them that she's leaving hospital with her mum today. Daz is chuffed that they'll be seeing the back of her. Katie tells Chas that she turned down Andy's offer to stay at Butler's Farm but she looks uncertain about the decision she's made. Andy asks Carl if he'll pass on a card to Katie. Seeing Andy is subdued, Carl advises Andy that if you really care for someone you should fight for them. Doubtful that Katie would want to stay with him, but glad for another excuse to see her, he decides to pay her a visit. At the hospital Katie and her mum are ready to leave when Andy arrives to say his goodbyes. Seeing Caroline is keen for him to go, Andy's about to leave when Katie calls him back. Letting her mum down gently, Katie states that she's going to take Andy up on his offer. She could've died but she didn't - it's time she started sorting her own life out by doing what she wants to do, not what she should do. Thanking her mum, an emotional Katie says goodbye. Back at Butler's Farm, Diane, Jack, Daz, Debbie, Jasmine and Victoria are assembled for Daz's birthday party when Andy and Katie arrive. Demanding to know what's going on, Daz is gutted as Andy offers an apologetic explanation. Feeling horribly betrayed, Daz explodes and Jack rages at Andy for spoiling Daz's party. Having upset both Jack and Daz, the reality of Andy's decision hits home. At Home Farm, old friend of the family Helen, mentions her daughter Grace Lexy, noting how she and Matthew would make a good match. Tom is unsure having tried and failed with this tactic before. The others cringe when Tom, taking up the mantle, asserts that Matthew and Grace must catch up. Matthew sees through their plan, but following a pep talk from Carl, agrees to let them try whatever they want - as far as he's concerned Grace has a boyfriend anyway, and he's sure she'll be equally unimpressed about their attempts to bring them together. Sam formally invites the Dingles to dinner. That evening the Dingles are squashed into Sam and Alice's cramped bedsit as Sam proudly serves up his spaghetti. Everyone digs in, but it tastes revolting. Eager not to upset Sam everyone lies that it's delicious, but when Sam takes a mouthful he spits it straight back out in disgust. Annoyed that everyone has lied Sam admits he's got a lot to learn now he's moved out of home and has his own family. He asks everyone to be honest with him in the future. Jimmy tells Tom he is sure that the new workers he has employed will get the development back on track very soon. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Nurse Leyland - Letty Butler *Caroline Kershaw - Daryl Fishwick *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Ion Antonescu - Ovidiu Matesan *Helen Dyson - Shirley Dixon *Mark Blakely - Beau Flood Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes